


Really Short Zombiestuck

by SHERlockedintheimpala



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, HAHAHAHA why did i write this oh my god, Zombiestuck, dirk's pov, i am so sorry like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHERlockedintheimpala/pseuds/SHERlockedintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a really short Zomiestuck fic I wrote in like 13 minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really Short Zombiestuck

Dave- my little brother, the apple juice addict, the cutest little shit to ever set a Walmart on fire and get away with it, my _baby brother _\- came shambling up the hill. Only problem was, he wasn't any of those things anymore. He was one of them, nothing more than a dying brain in a dead body.__  
I knew I should've done something, but I just couldn't. I couldn't do anything. Couldn't speak, couldn't breathe, couldn't cry, couldn't scream out about how unfair it all was, this shit situation that some sick god threw us into as entertainment.  
Apparently, the thing that was my brother smelled something, because he turned to us. His eyes, the ones that used to be a brilliant, piercing red, were now dull and grey.  
"Do you need me to..." Jake trailed off. He couldn't bring himself to say it either, but he was already screwing a silencer into a pistol.  
Upon somehow bringing myself to nod weakly, I realized I had fallen to my knees.  
The zombie- it was easier to call him that- let out a guttural shriek.  
A bullet whizzed through the air.  
Then there was silence.

**Author's Note:**

> okay wowie i apologize for subjecting you to that but if you still trust me and want me to write something for you my url on tumblr is concernedresidentofbakerstreet  
> Also I very obviously do not own Homestuck.


End file.
